The Fateful Night
by Emerald1984
Summary: The night Lily and James were killed. ONE SHOT... for now :D


**A/N: I posted this a while ago and just changed it slightly and reposted it.**

"Lil? Lily, I'm home, love!" James called from the doorway.

"Oh! James!" Lily raced down the stairs holding little Harry who was bawling. "Thank heaven you're home!" She kissed her husband and continued to comfort the sobbing baby in her arms. "He started when the sun went down! And he hasn't stopped!"

James, looking concerned, took Harry from Lily's arms and began rocking him. "There, there, it's alright." But, Harry continued to cry. Lily felt as though she was on the verge of tears herself, as she stared at her husband and sobbing son. She took Harry back in her arms.

"He's trembling!" Lily exclaimed.

"Have you tried feeding him?" James asked.

"Yes, I've tried feeding him, changing him, everything I could possibly think of!" she exclaimed, now pacing the room. Realizing the tone of her voice, she ran into James's arms. "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to snap. It's just I'm so tired and I'm worried something is really wrong." She also began to cry softly as James held her and Harry close. "Can't we take him to Saint M-mungo's or something?"

"I'm sorry, Lily," said James, stroking her cheek and wiping some tears from Harry's face. "But it would be far too dangerous to leave. Especially at night."

"Right," said Lily. "I know. Oh, but something is terribly wrong!"

"I'll send an owl to Sirius," said James. "He can contact Dumbledore for us." He kissed her on the forehead and headed for his study. Lily went back upstairs to Harry's room to keep trying to quiet him. Finally, after nearly an hour of trying, Harry whimpered and drifted off to sleep. When James arrived, he carried a letter in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Oh, thank you, James," Lily whispered, taking the cup and drinking it slowly. "What did Sirius say? Did you get a reply?"

"He said he's on his way and he's sent a note to Dumbledore," said James.

"Maybe Madam Pomfrey will know something," said Lily. "D'you think Dumbledore can get us safe passage to Hogwarts? We'd be safe there."

"We'll have to see when he…" There was a loud BANG outside the house. James and Lily exchanged glances and raced downstairs. Lily nearly crashed into James who had stopped cold before the front door. There was an eerie glow coming from outside. _No,_ Lily thought, feeling herself turn pale. _That's not possible. He can't be here._

"Lily," James said softly. "Lil, darling, take Harry and run. Run as far away from here as possible. Try and find Sirius and Remus. Get help from the Order." Lily couldn't move. She was so terrified all she could do was stare at the door. A shadowy figure could be seen through the window and growing closer. "Lily," said James again. "Move!"

Lily was snapped back into reality and started up the stairs. She stopped after about four steps and turned to James. "What about you?"

"I'll hold them off," said James, his eyes not leaving the door and wand now drawn. "Just get out of here."

"But, J…"

At this, James turned to face her. His eyes were kind and he looked as handsome and brave as ever. "I'll be fine, Lily," said James. "Just go! Get help and I'll meet up with you."

Lily nodded and ran to Harry's nursery. He was awake and alert but not crying. Although, he was as white as a ghost. She began shoving things into a bag when she heard voices downstairs. "I won't let you hurt them!" James was yelling.

There was a cold, ever familiar laugh and then a green flash could be seen even from the closed door of the upstairs nursery. _James,_ Lily thought unable to find her voice. She grabbed Harry and yanked open the door, but it was too late. A hooded figure was already making his way up the stairs. She screamed and slammed the door.

Now she was trapped. She looked franticly for her wand. It must have been in another room of the house. Then, she saw her escape. If she could just make it out and climb down… BOOM! The door blew into thousands of wood splinters. Lily, screaming, used herself as a shield for Harry, who still didn't cry but cling so tightly to his mother's shirt that his tiny knuckles were white.

"Out of the way, girl," said the figure.

_Oh, God!_ Lily thought as she stared at the face of Lord Voldemort. "I said MOVE!"

"No!" Lily screamed back. She stood between Voldemort and her son and obviously terrified but she stood her ground. He took her husband, she won't let him take her son. "You can't kill Harry!" She was sounding near hysterical.

"I can and will!" he said in return. "Now, get out of the way or I shall kill you as well!"

"No, please!" cried Lily. "He's just a baby, what harm can he do to you!"

"None of your business." His wand was now pointed at her chest. Lily's gaze wandered to the doorway where a second man was peering around the corner. It was Peter Pettigrew! The man that was supposed to be James's friend and their Secret Keeper. "Watch and learn, Wormtail," said Voldemort, with an evil grin.

"You traitor!" Lily screamed, fully aware of her hysterical tone and not caring. "He was your friend!"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort took a few steps closer, his wand still pointed at her chest.

"Please, no," said Lily, backing up in turn. "Have mercy! Please! Don't hurt my son."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a bright green flash and Lily's lifeless body collapsed on the ground.


End file.
